Souvenirs enneigés
by Rain on your Back
Summary: [Noël 2017 - Pour Realgya] Négocier la neige, moment par moment.


**Souvenirs enneigés**

 **Auteur :** Rain on your Back

 **Disclaimer :** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas. Et le prompt vient de Rea ! Donc tout ce qui m'appartient, c'est l'enchaînement des mots et les idées que j'ai mis avec !^^

 **Persos/Pairings :** HaoxTamaoxJeanne

 **Soundtrack :** _Loin du froid de décembre_ (Anastasia B.O.)

 **Notes :**

Et voilà un petit quelque chose pour le noël de ma grande rivale-coinventrice du meilleur polyship qui soit. Le thème qui m'a… fait sortir ça était _Souvenirs enneigés_ , au départ je voulais utiliser autre chose mais en fait ça colle aux trois fragments que j'ai écrit, alors faut le prendre comme le thème général et donc j'en ai fait le titre !

Jeanne a un peu pris toute la place, mais j'espère que les deux autres sont assez là quand même^^

* * *

« C'est joli, sous la neige, » commenta Tamao avec prudence, très clairement consciente de la tension autour d'elle. Hao acquiesça très vaguement, lui aussi tendu. Il le montrait plus, ces derniers temps. C'était un bien, de l'avis de ses partenaires. Pourtant, en cet instant, Tamao aurait aimé qu'il ait l'air plus confiant mais il craignait apparemment les réactions de leur chère amie.

« Oui, oui, c'est magnifique hein ? Je n'avais jamais vu ça sous cet angle. C'est fou ce que quelques centimètres peuvent changer, » répondit enfin Jeanne, un trop grand entrain dans la voix. Engoncée dans son épais manteau, elle semblait pourtant plus jeune qu'à l'accoutumée. Ou étaient-ce ses mouvements, son faux enthousiasme tartiné de sourires forcés qui donnaient cette impression ? Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la région, elle était nerveuse. On le serait à moins. Pourtant, c'était elle qui avait proposé de leur faire découvrir l'endroit, qui avait fait semblant de ne pas comprendre lorsque Hao lui avait demandé si c'était vraiment une bonne idée.

« Jeanne, » tenta Tamao une nouvelle fois, « tu n'as pas l'air bien. »

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel l'intéressée fixa intensément le chemin qui les attendait. « Tu as raison, je ne suis pas bien, » avoua-t-elle, sans perdre une once de sa fausse bonne humeur. « Mais je veux y arriver. Vous voulez bien qu'on essaie ? »

Hao et Tamao se consultèrent silencieusement avant de regarder l'imposante silhouette du Mont, découpée comme au couteau au-dessus d'eux. « Comme tu voudras, » fit le roi bien tranquillement, « mais prends ton temps. Nous ne sommes pas pressés.  
\- Ne dis pas ça comme si c'était vrai, » le gronda Jeanne vaguement. « Le Shaman King est toujours pressé, et l'auberge est toujours remplie, et pour une fois qu'on va quelque part ensemble je ne veux pas tout faire rater. »

Nouvelle concertation des deux autres. C'était pratique qu'ils soient plus grands, ils pouvaient le faire sans qu'elle le voie.

« Nous avons choisi d'un commun accord de prendre le temps que tu prennes le tien, » résuma Tamao sans admettre de protestation.

« Et si ça ne va pas, je peux nous emmener n'importe où. Tu n'as qu'à demander, » rappela Hao.

Jeanne détacha enfin les yeux de la montagne formidable pour les regarder tous les deux. Vraiment les regarder. Son faux sourire prit enfin un accent vrai.

« Merci, » souffla-t-elle en serrant de ses doigts ceux de Tamao. « Je garde ça en tête. »

Les deux autres lui rendirent son sourire.

« Allons-y. »

* * *

« Je veux dire, je ne peux pas vraiment me plaindre, » souffla Jeanne, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. « J'ai un endroit, même si c'est un endroit froid et qu'il n'y a pas toutes les réponses. Hao ne sait même pas où se trouve le village de… pardon.  
\- Pas de quoi, » répondit le roi. « Asanoha est de retour auprès de moi, désormais. Je ne me dirais pas malchanceux. »

Jeanne fit la moue. « D'accord… mais pardon quand même. Et Tamao… pas d'endroit, pas de réponses non plus. Je devrais m'estimer heureuse… Aïe ! »

Écartant le polochon de son visage, la Française se redressa pour regarder Tamao, oscillant entre indignation et inquiétude. « J'ai dit un truc horrible ? »

Tamao ne semblait pourtant pas en colère. « Ce n'est pas une compétition de la misère, je voulais dire. On peut chacun avoir connu des choses difficiles sans qu'il faille hiérarchiser, » articula-t-elle lentement, avant de lever les yeux vers le roi qui flottait au-dessus d'elle, croisant sous le plafond comme un navire sans océan. « Pas vrai ? »

Jeanne considéra l'idée. « Mm, je crois que je comprends.  
\- Puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était le seul endroit où se balader. Même en Bretagne, il y a plein d'autres endroits très beaux. »

Tamao avait feuilleté les dépliants avec assiduité, et elle avait plein d'idées… pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle allait profiter du soir à l'auberge. Avec un soupir, elle se redressa en s'étirant. « Et si je nous faisais des chocolats chauds ? »

Hao se retourna depuis les airs. « Qui suis-je pour dire non à ma douce reine ?  
\- Jeanne ? »

La jeune fille n'avait pas bougé ; elle fixait toujours la partie du plafond où Hao ne flottait pas.

« Cho-co-laaat, » tenta Hao, un peu surpris. Si elle ne répondait plus à ce genre de propositions, alors tout était perdu.

« … J'arrive, » finit-elle par dire, sans pour autant bouger. « Promis. C'est juste… je mouline. »

Hao sourit et croisa les bras. « Je comprends. Ne panique pas. »

Et sans autre avertissement, Jeanne se trouva à léviter presque à l'envers. « Hé – hé – tu fais quoi, là ?  
\- Je t'emmène. C'est pas parce que tu n'as pas l'énergie de te lever que tu ne veux pas venir, je me trompe ? »

Jeanne considéra la chose. « Certes. Par contre, je veux bien que tu me tiennes à l'endroit, sinon je vais être malade.  
\- Ah oui ? Tu n'aimes pas être tenue par les pieds ? »

Jeanne fit une moue critique. « Je me dis surtout que pour boire, c'est moins bien…  
\- C'est vrai, » concéda Hao.

« Bon alors, vous venez ? »

Tamao venait de passer la tête par la porte de la chambre.

« Tout de suite, princesse Tamao ! »

Une fois dans la cuisine, Jeanne fut gentiment déposée contre le kotatsu. L'odeur du lait chaud à sa magie, et bientôt ils se souriaient tous de façon plus ou moins béate.

« Oh, regardez, il neige ici aussi ! »

* * *

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de la première fois où tu en as vu ? »

Hao s'attendait à beaucoup de choses de la part de Tamao, mais certainement pas ça. C'était de saison, il supposait, mais ça restait étrange.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'i peine cent ans, il neigeait tous les ans chez moi – je veux dire, en France, » ajouta Jeanne en passant les doigts sur la vitre embuée. « Maintenant, à Paris, c'est plutôt une fois tous les dix ans... Ah, pardon Tamao, je vais nettoyer.  
\- Ça va laisser des traces, » s'alarmait la Japonaise, qui passa son chiffon à Jeanne sans réfléchir. « Atten... »

Mais même Hao ne fut pas assez rapide; le coup de chiffon imprégné d'aquarelle repeignit la fenêtre en rose.

Jeanne s'immobilisa un instant devant le désastre.

« Ça aurait pu être pire, » souffla Hao, qui retenait très visiblement un rire. « Ça aurait pu être de l'encre.  
\- Ne parle pas de malheur, » fit Jeanne en se levant pour aller chercher des essuie-tout. « Je reviens tout de suite. »

Tamao se rapprocha de la fenêtre et inspecta les dégâts. Elle avait clairement envie de nettoyer sa fenêtre, quitte à sacrifier les manches de son pull; elle se retint, et regarda au-dehors. « C'est en train de geler. C'est joli...  
\- Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air...  
\- Le soir où Kino a appelé Yohmei pour nous dire qu'elle avait trouvé la fiancée de Yoh, il neigeait comme ça. Comme si ça n'allait plus jamais s'arrêter... »

Hao s'efforça de ne pas avoir l'air trop inquisiteur. Il commençait à prendre l'habitude d'être comparé, négativement, à son petit frère, mais cela restait désagréable pour son petit ego. « Tu regrettes ? »

Tamao tourna la tête vers lui. À d'autres, elle aurait dit bien sûr que non, elle était contente que Kino ait sauvé une orpheline de la rue, contente que Yoh ait trouvé quelqu'un de taille à le soutenir, contente de ne pas avoir à supporter un tel fardeau... « Moins, avec le temps. Plus depuis que... »

Elle fit un signe de tête vers lui et la porte.

« Depuis quoi quoi ? » C'était Jeanne qui revenait, le rouleau dans les mains. « Je me souviens qu'il neigeait lors de mes dernières semaines sur Saint-Michel. La pierre craquait sous le froid tellement c'était rude. Les gens disaient que j'étais déjà à moitié gelée, » fit-elle en secouant sa crinière blanche. « Mais ils se trompaient.  
\- Elle dit ça comme s'il y avait du suspense.  
\- Ne te moques pas où je te lance la serviette de Tam. Je crois qu'il y a encore un peu de orange dessus, un beau fluo rien que pour toi. »

Hao fit une mimique qui disait 'pourquoi tant de haine ?' mais se tut pendant que les deux filles travaillaient.

« J'ai vu beaucoup de neige pendant mes deux autres vies, » fit-il cependant après un temps. « Plus, beaucoup plus que dans celle-ci.  
\- Même dans le désert ?  
\- Les Paches n'y passaient pas toute leur année. Cela dit, je n'ai pas... je ne me souviens pas d'événement important qui y soit lié dans mon esprit. »

Ni Jeanne ni Tamao ne le regardaient, occupées qu'elles étaient avec leur fenêtre.

« Vous savez que vous pouviez me demander, hein ? »

Avec un soupir et un claquement de doigts, Hao fit passer la peinture sur leur essuie-tout. Jeanne se retourna, les sourcils froncés.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait ça au début ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« J'aime qu'on me supplie.  
\- Tu n'y avais pas pensé, oui. J'ai raison ?  
\- Bien sûr que non.  
\- Dites... »

Les deux chamailleurs s'arrêtèrent pour regarder Tamao, qui était encore collée à la vitre. « Ça reneige. S'il y en a encore demain matin, ça vous dit qu'on aille se promener ? Et s'amuser avec ? Parce que... parce qu'il est plus que temps de se faire de nouveaux souvenirs, vous ne croyez pas ? »


End file.
